Life goes on
by motherhen3518
Summary: This is a second part to The End of Me, Sookie wasn't always the most the most popular girl in the room and she surely wasn't use to every eye in the room being on her but now she had no choice but to come to terms with the fact that her human life was over.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie wasn't always the most the most popular girl in the room and she surely wasn't use to every eye in the room being on her but she had to come to terms with the fact that her human life was over.

She walked into Fangtasia her hair flowing down the open back of her skin tight leather dress; it was the first time she had been out in months without wanting to eat every person in the room. She couldn't blame Eric for looking at her funny when she told him she wanted to main stream after all she had been drinking human blood regularly without any issues at least that's what she told him.

The bar was packed tonight and Sookie noticed the A-B negative sitting in the corner alone pretty quickly, it was her favorite blood type after all and the fact that it was a male only enticed more. Her fangs dropped and her mouth was watering but she knew Eric's rule

"No feeding on humans in Fangtasia,"

But Sookie couldn't help being drawn in the direction of the wonderful smell that was filling the air she started walking toward the booth slowly just wanting to get a closer look she told herself.

Sookie stood a few feet away from the corner booth watching the only person in the room that mattered at that moment, the urge building in her was strong and lately it had gotten harder and harder to control leaving her breathless as the animal inside of her took over.

The pulse in his, neck the sound of his heart pumping life through his body the life Sookie wanted to take. Her mind was fuzzy and the need to have his blood was more than she could take so she moved a little closer and closer until she could feel the burn in her throat telling her she needed a drink.

"SOOKIE" Eric wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him "I think you need a drink" he whispered into her ear as he handed her a bottle of true blood,

"Yeah I do" Sookie said leaning a little closer to take another sniff of the glorious blood bag before she downed the bottle.

They hadn't figured out how the whole no maker thing worked yet but Eric and Pam were doing their best to help her adjust, there were many times Sookie had asked Eric to just command her not to want human blood and every time he would have to explain to her that it only worked if he was her maker.

"Thanks" Sookie mumbled hiding her face in his chest until her fangs retracted,

"I'm not ready for this Eric I want to eat everyone" her eyes welled up with red tears as her frustration got the best of her but she knew better than to let her emotions get the best of her.

In the first couple of weeks that was all she had was emotions and they were far from your normal I'm sad or happy it was more like I'm mad so I break you, I'm sad so I hurt you, I'm hungry so I eat everyone, so Sookie had to learn quickly that it wasn't a good idea to let her emotions out of the tiny box she had worked so hard to squeeze them into.

"Well suck it, up your already late and this is your job as a vampire until its safe for you to work around humans again"

Eric pushed her into a booth far from the corner of Mr. A-B negative and motioned for Pam to bring Sookie her usual. In the past Pam would have hated sharing Eric's attention with a baby vampire but since the vampire was Sookie who was completely unpredictable and clumsy as a vampire it amused her, she enjoyed watching Eric freak out as he tried to keep Sookie in control.

"Here" Pam sat the tray of True Blood in front of her

"you should have eaten him" Sookie knew she was teasing her Pam was just as against anything going wrong in Fangtasia as Eric was and she proved that the first night Sookie came to work there.

Sookie had only been a vampire for a few weeks but Eric thought it was a good idea no matter how much Sookie protested, "It will help me keep an eye on you" he pleaded with her knowing she would have a hard time going back to work at Merlots now that she was a vampire.

Eventually Sookie agreed to go along with what Eric wanted after he used his vampire sex god magic on her of course, that night Eric made sure she fed before the bar opened and he made sure there had a True Blood in her hand at all times but still things managed to go wrong.

It was a Tuesday night and Eric assured her that it wouldn't be a busy night but what he didn't count on was everyone in town wanting to see the new vampire in town, thanks to the way she was turned Sookie's vampire debut was big news. Eric hustled her in the rear entrance of the bar keeping her hidden until she had fed on a human donor

"It's a woman "Sookie complained sitting in Eric's office looking at the brunette woman in front of her,

"Picky little cry baby" Pam mocked as Eric sat at his desk with his hands in his hair.

"I don't like women Eric" she whined again

"Jesus Christ if she don't want her I'll take her" Pam purred with excitement

Feeling like he was ready to break Eric slammed his hands down on the desk "Enough already it's like dealing with two kindergarteners Sookie drink, Pam you get to stay with her until she does" and he stomped out of the office without looking back.

"He just hates watching me drink from men I swear" Sookie stood walking around the woman not wanting to touch her "what's your name" she looked the woman in her eyes "Amanda" her voice was soft and sweat "Amanda tilt your head for me please" the girl di as Sookie asked "I'm going to bite you now ok" pam sucked her teeth at the two of them "are you asking permission now."

"Fuck you Pam" Sookie hissed her fangs extended she sank them into the girls neck drinking for only a few seconds and then licking the wounds clean "there now she's all yours" she waved her hand around the woman as if she were a door prize and pushed past Pam as she walked into the bar.

"Bitch"

"Old bag"

"Whiney baby vamp"

"ENOUGH" Eric yelled from the main room of the bar

It was almost eight and the bar would be opening in a few minutes so Eric went over what she was supposed to do for the night step by step including a fifteen minute break every hour so that she could feed but what he neglected to tell her was how necessary those breaks would be.

Vampires and humans alike piled into the bar as soon as the doors opened and all of them were there to see her, Eric sat center stage where he could see every corner of the bar as usual while Sookie sat in a booth in the center of the room. Sookie was told not to speak or react to the people who came up to her, he told her it was like acting she needed to hide her manors and upbringing and appear to be a fierce vampire to avoid drainers and wacko's.

She was doing well until a couple of hours in when she had forgotten to take her fifteen minute break, a very delicious man walked up to her table asking to see her fangs. Sookie couldn't help herself he smelled wonderful just like Gran's homemade pecan pie and she wanted him, she was just about to ask him to join her when Eric appeared out of nowhere.

"No" he whispered low enough for only a vampire to hear but Sookie's mouth was watering and she had already zoned in on the man's pulse it was too late as she dove into the air hissing and clawing at the man determined to taste his blood. Eric pulled her back but she fought like a wild woman twisting and turning in his arms drawing the attention of the entire bar, Eric squeezed harder trying to gain her attention hoping she would calm down but his grip only made her fight harder.

"Sookie stop Now " Eric said in her ear no wanting to hurt her but refusing to let her break free from his arms, Eric knew there was never a vampire made the way Sookie was and he had worried himself sick since she turned not knowing how The Vampire Authority would react to her. He tried to explain to her that things could go either way; they could let her live as a normal vampire or they could stake her for fear of what she might be capable of.

Thankfully Pam appeared in front of her a few seconds later and she knew just how to calm Sookie down "stupid little bitch" she said grabbing a hand full of Sookie's hair and yanking her head back she poured a vile of A-B Negative into her mouth and shoved her back into the booth. Pam's laugh echoed over the silence in the bar as she turned to the crowed and bowed like the whole scene had been a show put on just for the patrons of Fangtasia.

But tonight was different because Sookie had to prove herself to The American Vampire League by meeting with Nan Flanagan and she was already off to a bad start, "Ok I'm good" she said looking up at Eric and smiling to show that her fangs were gone "so where am I sitting tonight."

Eric couldn't help but laugh at her questions because he knew she was going to absolutely hate his answer "well uh your on stage tonight honey" he pretended to flinch while he waited for her reaction, Sookie stood looking up at him her mouth gaping open unable to make any words come out. She was never liked being the center of attention and to know she would have to be on stage in bar full of humans and vampires while being on her best behavior was too much.

"Bull shit"

"What did you say" Eric looked down at her stunned

"This is bull shit Eric"

"Just do it Blondie" Pam appeared behind her grinning from ear to ear

"This was your idea wasn't it grandma" Sookie looked from Eric to Pam

Pam had made it a habit to point out little things to Eric that she thought would be a good way to test her but Sookie knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of her after all it meant she could jump in and play bitchy vampire savior like she had before. Pam didn't deny setting Sookie up to be the main event of the night, it was just up her alley and now all she had to do was sit back and wait for Sookie to put on a show.

"Fuck it" Sookie threw her hands up walking away from Eric and playfully shoving Pam out of her way as she walked up onto the stage to sit in the faux throne that sat next to Eric's, Pam grinned a fangy grin at her and winked letting her know that it was all in fun before going back to tending bar.

The night seemed to be going by quick enough as Sookie sat center stage downing her eighth bottle of True Blood trying not to laugh at the fang bangers that surrounded her offering any and every sexual favor they could think of, she tried to appear mysterious looking around the room without looking at one in particular but deep inside she didn't feel mysterious she felt hungry.

Sookie was sitting quietly on stage thinking about what it would be like to drain every human in the room when she felt tension pour over the bar, she didn't see Nan and her guards walk in but the sudden change in atmosphere told her they were there.

"Sookie" Eric called motioning for her to join him in his usual booth

It was time to face the music and she hoped that all of the preparing her and Eric had done was enough, her throat felt dry and she seemed to be breathing heavy even though breathing at all was unnecessary she felt every emotion running through her body fear, anxiety , and most of all hunger.

Making her way through the crowd of people at the end of the stage without sinking her fangs into someone was torture and it didn't help matters that Mr. A-B Negative had moved from his booth and was swaying and dancing around the dance floor with some random fanger, "keep your eyes on Eric" Pam whispered following through the crowd behind her "don't fuck this up Blondie" Sookie turned and smiled at her feeling thankful for her bitchy sister in-law at that moment.

Sookie turned her eyes back to Eric and realized how much see could see his age his true age in his eye lately, he was worried about her and what the authority might decide to do and it was showing but the worst part was that he didn't even know the battle she was fighting inside.

Finally reaching the table Sookie nodded to Eric and then Nan like they had discussed the night before "show respect Sookie not just for me and Nan but for what she represents the Authority" he drilled each word into her brain telling her over and over again that their lives depended on it.

She took her seat at the table across from Nan with Eric beside her for support, "I'm sure you know who I am" Nan stated flatly as if she was so popular that it would be hard believe she didn't

"Yes Mrs. Flanagan I know who you are" Sookie put on her best ass kissing shoes and went to work.

"The representative of the one true Authority"

"She has done her homework" Nan said waving her hand as if she was impressed,

"So you are how old now Mrs. Stackhouse?"

"She is seven months old now" Eric answered quickly unsure if Sookie would remember to give her vampire age instead of her human one,

Nan looked at Eric unpleased by his in intrusion in their conversation "I believe I am here to speak to Mrs. Stackhouse" the tone in her voice was cold and sarcastic making Sookie want to jump over the table and claw Nan's eyes out for talking to her Eric that way.

"Show no emotion" she reminded herself of the second important rule Eric gave her as she looked up at his face and saw that the tone in her voice hadn't affected him,

"Now, MRS. STACKHOUSE how do you like being a vampire so far?" Eric had warned about that this question would be asked and it was a tricky one, if Sookie answered to eagerly going on and on about how wonderful being a vampire was they would know immediately she was covering something up but on the other hand if she told them she hated her new life they would assume she would become a problem sooner or later.

"Well Mrs. Flanagan it is hard but I am adjusting well enough" Eric beamed at her

"I am trying to main stream which I am sure you know is difficult but I think I will manage" again Eric smiled down at her shocked at how well she was handling herself,

"It must be hard being such a young Vampire and not having a maker" Nan looked from her to Eric and back again and Sookie quickly remembered the last rule Eric had told her.

"Do not talk about your human life with any vampire they will only find a way to use it against you," Sookie knew if she told Nan that she knew what to expect when she was turned because she had spent so much time with vampires she would ask the how and why's and Sookie would have to explain that she was a telepath and Nan would assume she could still read minds.

"Eric and Pam are helping me adjust to my new life" Sookie looked up at Eric whose eyes were fixed on Nan

"How's that working for you?" Again with the cold sarcastic tone it was killing Sookie not to react,

"Well it has its ups and downs but I know Eric wouldn't tell me to do something I shouldn't" her answer was honest and unrehearsed.

"I'm sorry do you smell that mmm it is quite lovely and so rare," Sookie knew what smell she was talking about it was the same smell that had plagued her all night A-B Negative was walking past their table as he headed for the bathroom in the back.

"yes it does smell good" Sookie said averting her eyes from the man who's blood she was referring to,' this is a test Sookie just a test' she told herself over and over again trying not to fly out of the booth and sink her fangs into the delicious blood bag that just walked past her.

Sookie knew that fatal mistake would be her last and she managed to keep her fangs retracted while Nan continued to go on and on about how lovely the stranger smelled daring her to slip up,

"Not my type" she said taking a swig from her bottle of True Blood and immediately knew the mistake she had made.

Eric told her so many times that she should never act as though drinking from a human any human was beyond her even if she was mainstreaming, human blood was their life source and even though they have blood substitutes every vampire no matter how old or enlightened would prefer human blood.

It was too late to retract her statement and nan didn't seem like the kind of woman to forget what she just said so she decided to elaborate instead, "what I mean is I prefer females" she lied taking a page from Pam's book and making it her own.

Nan stood without a word pointing her boney finger at Eric and walking off toward his office leaving a clueless Sookie at the table surrounded by men in heavy armor carrying guns, she started to panic was this it did she say the wrong thing and now Nan would give some random order that ended her life.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like hours before Nan and Eric emerged from his office neither of them looking in any way in good spirits but at least they were walking in her direction, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Stackhouse good luck" Nan turned walking from the bar without another word.

"Is this a good thing" she turned and asked Eric who didn't look too happy at that moment,

"As good as it gets for now" his answer wasn't what she was expecting after all she had made it through her interview with Nan unscathed she was allowed to live and not in captivity what more could Eric have wanted. thth

Sookie wasn't in the mood for one of Eric's mood swings she was starving and that sneaky little feeling she would get deep inside was bubbling close to the surface,

"What the hell is your problem" she snapped

"What" he spun his head around to look at her

"I passed the fucking meeting and I get to live but you are sitting her like I was just sentenced to the true death, so tell me what the problem is."

Eric just sat staring at her in disbelief he had seen this so many times before, Sookie's anger was getting the best of her and she needed an outlet he could usually wait it out but there have been times when it has come to blows between the two of them but it always ended in sex.

He watched her hands start shaking and her skin seemed to crawl over her bones it was then that he could see Ocella in her,

"Sookie calm down" noticing the red glint in her eyes she was hungry and a true blood wouldn't be enough no matter how much she would regret it once she calmed down she needed human blood and quickly.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist puling her out of the booth behind him and carrying her through the crowed to his office, Sookie didn't fight him closing her eyes as they brushed past a group of fang bangers who had gathered near their table she knew what was coming and hoped it was in time to calm her down.

Ocella's rage was only one of the wonderful things she had inherited through the blood she was given so close to her death, it became clear to them quickly that Sookie somehow had taken a small piece of every vampire she had drank from toward the end of her life Ocella's rage, Eric's strength, Pam loyalty and several quirky vampire trait that usually got in the way of her being herself.

At this point the only thing that was keeping her from becoming a rouge vampire was the memories of her human upbringing and the general kindness she had always tried to show others, Eric pushed the office door open slamming Sookie down on the couch.

"stay" he barked sitting on the edge of his desk trying not to look at her while they waited for Pam to bring a willing donor in, Sookie could feel the burning in the back of her throat telling her it may be too late the last time she had gotten so angry really took its toll on Eric and she hated to do that to him again.

"Where is she Eric" Sookie's hands shook harder with every passing second

"She's coming"

"When Eric when" her fangs ached and she couldn't help but claw at the leather couch

"She's coming" Eric started to sound irritated with her, he loved Sookie and he could handle a lot of things but he had hoped she would have been able to control herself better by now. His biggest fear was that if that side of her that she inherited from Ocella continued to be so dominant the Authority would step in and she would end up meeting her true death,

"Sookie damn it will you sit still and control yourself" Eric screamed at her knowing it was the worst thing he could do at that moment.

"Fuck you Eric this is your fault, you have to act like my father instead of my fucking boyfriend don't forget I am as strong as you and I can leave any time I want"

"SIT DOWN" he screamed again

"FUCK YOU"

Eric flew across the room pinning her to the couch underneath him he was well aware that she could have pushed his weight off of her if she wanted to and the fact that she didn't was why he continued to put up with the bullshit every night, he knew Sookie wanted to be normal that she wanted nothing more than to be able to drink the synthetic blood and function like any other vampire and it wasn't her fault she couldn't.

"Can I play" Pam laughed from the door as she escorted in Sookie's meal,

"Sorry I took so long but I brought you something special to help you celebrate not fucking up" Sookie's eyes had been locked on Eric's face as she watched the sadness grow in his eyes she was hurting him again, she didn't hear Pam's words and she would have stayed trapped under Eric as long as it took but the smell that filled the room was so intoxicating.

Sookie slid from under Eric her eyes gleaming at the sight of the man standing beside Pam, A-B negative she whispered to herself walking over and running her fingers along the man's neck. Sookie took his hand leading him to the chair in front of Eric's desk

"Sit" she said looking in his eyes and he did

His pulse pounded in her ears and the vein on his neck looked so inviting she tilted his head preparing herself for what she was about to do 'don't kill him please don't kill him' she thought to herself, Sookie sank her fangs into his neck and let her mouth fill with what could only be described as pure bliss compared to any other human blood she had tasted.

"Oh you're not going to ask permission" Pam snickered

Sookie would have replied but she couldn't stand the thought of releasing the man yet that was if she could at all without draining him first, his heart started to slow and she knew it was time to stop but it was so good and she could feel the blood calming her with every drag.

'you will kill him' she told herself picturing his cold dead body on the floor in front of her and the look on Eric's face while he tried to figure out how to cover it up and she pulled away just in time,

"Thank you" Sookie said as she wiped her mouth slowly licking the last of his blood from her fingers,

Pam escorted the weakened and dazed man from the room shooting a look of surprise at Eric who was sitting on the couch in the corner looking anywhere but at Sookie, Eric was never the jealous type and Pam knew that but when it came to his Sookie there were different rules. He knew Sookie preferred drinking from men because taking blood from a human was a very sexual thing but for Eric any the thought of any man other than him arousing her was unbearable.

Sookie could feel the tension in the room and she waited for the office door to close completely before turning to face him,

"I love you" she said walking over to stand in front of him

Eric didn't look up at her, it was clear what she wanted but he still had to figure out a way to tell her what he and Nan had discussed in his office.

"I love you too" he said pulling her onto his lap still refusing to meet her eyes "I need to talk to you"

Sookie ignored the seriousness in his voice nuzzling her face in his neck and kissing the spot on his that made him forget his troubles, "can it wait" she whispered in his ear but Eric knew he had already waited too long to tell her and he was sure she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"NO" he said sliding her off of his lap and moving to stand on the other side of his desk far away from her lips

"Sookie things didn't go as well as you think they did with Nan" he paused for her reaction

"She thinks you could be dangerous"

"What" Sookie was stunned by what he was telling her she had thought things went well with Nan, she had done everything Eric told her to even fighting the urge to rip the little blonde bitches face off when she disrespected Eric in his bar.

Her hands started to shake and sounds of the bar pounding through the door was driving her crazy "what did she say?" her teeth were clenched and her hands were balled into fists to prevent the shaking, Eric came to sit next to her he could see that she knew she was over reacting and she was fighting her emotions so that he could explain.

"She said you were a media bomb just waiting to explode not to mention she heard about the attack at Merlots and the show you put on the first night you came to Fangtasia, she thinks it will only be a matter of time before you turn into a rouge vampire and with no master to help control you you're a threat.

Eric didn't tell her that he had pleaded with Nan and the authority to allow her to live and that he had taken full responsibility for her actions knowing that if she messed up it wouldn't only be her life on the line but his and Pam's too, Sookie knew that night at Merlots would come back to bite her in the ass and she regretted every choice she made leading up to it.

She had only been a vampire for a few months and she was still holding on to the thought of her human life and part of that meant going back to work at the bar and facing her world, the bar was busy with its usual crowd and Sookie thought she was getting back in the swing of things pretty easily.

"Two beers and a shot of jack" she hollered over the bar at Tara who had been watching her every move all night, her energy level was high and it was feeling good to be back to her normal life waiting tables and serving food. Halfway through her shift Sookie could feel the tension in the room shift from its usual laid back atmosphere to something totally different,

"Sookie I just seated a four top in your section" Arlene called over to her as she carried a pitcher of beer to Jason and a few of his road crew buddies.

"I'm coming" she yelled back turning on her heels and heading in that direction "what can I get you tonight?" she put on her best smile and recited the specials for the group of men that she had never seen before, she thought it was odd that in a small town like Bon Temps she would run into anyone and not know them but she found even stranger that the whispers from the usual customers told her that most of the crowd was afraid of these men.

"They're the ones who killed those vampires" Jane Boathouse mumbled to the woman next to her

"Oh shit" Jason's voice stuck out from the crowed, Sookie quickly put the pieces of the story together and realized that these men called themselves vampire hunters and they had set out around town killing anything they could catch with fangs.

She could feel her temper rising with every minute that passed as she stood at the open hatch near the kitchen waiting for Lafayette to finish with her order, Sam was the first to approach her voicing his concerns he assured her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her which struck her as funny considering she was about a thousand times stronger than all four of the men at that table but she nodded and thanked him anyway.

Sookie knew that even though nothing had ever happened between them Sam had made it a habit to look out for her through the years and she loved him for it, 'that's the one the blonde' Sookie turned to see the four men leaning in close and arranging her capture.

"Fuck this" she said to herself as she walked to the table feeling her blood boil under her skin, she sat their food in front of them asking if they needed anything else and hissing at them exposing her fangs when they looked up at her "you wanna catch me come on then" she stepped back from the table allowing them space to get up from their seats.

The men didn't move a muscle and lucky for them Sam appeared besides her asking those to leave before there was trouble giving them an out, the vampire hunters jumped from their seats sliding carefully past the pissed off vampire and her shifter friend.

Later that night Sookie agreed to stay and close up letting Arlene and the other waitresses go home to their lives, Eric wouldn't be home for hours and she was planning on going back to her house for the day so she wouldn't have to make the drive back to Shreveport. The salt shakers were full and the coolers fully stocked and it was time for Sookie to head home and find something to eat, throughout the night she had gulped down several true bloods but being so new at main streaming she knew that if she didn't get something human soon the burning sensation in her throat would cause her to lose it.

She was a few feet out the door when she heard footsteps coming in several directions and before she could react she was covered with a silver net one of them pulled over her head and she was being pushed to the ground, Screams filled the air as the metal burned its way into her flesh keeping her from defending herself.

"fucking vampire bitch, run your mouth now" the four of them took turns kicking her as they tied silver chains around her legs and feet to keep her from getting free and killing them, argued over what to do with her one that they had caught her one of them insisted they kill her quickly before someone showed up to help her while the others wanted to play.

"We can hang her form that tree over there and shoot her with the silver tip arrows" before they pulled a rope out of the back of their truck and tied it in a noose,

"Get it up there and then we will hang her" another man instructed while he stood watch over Sookie.

The burning slowed and Sookie wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or if her luck was changing but everything was made clear when her rage allowed her to yank the chains to pieces and free her legs, the silver didn't burn anymore instead it felt cold and heavy on her face where she left it as she pretended to scream in pain waiting for the men to come for her.

When her captures appeared above her again kicking and cursing her she knew it was time, Sookie jumped to her feet pulling the silver net from her face and wrapping it around the closest man's neck and watching his head fall to the ground. The other men watched in horror unable to believe this was possible a vampire who was immune to silver it was never seen before, the men started to scatter running for their lives from the tiny blonde pissed off vampire.

The burning in her throat was strong and the rage building in her chest was taking over as Sookie chased the men around Merlot's parking lot taunting and teasing before drinking them dry, her mind was not her own it had been taken over by something far more powerful and angry than she had ever been in her human life and she found the hunt and kill to be quite enjoyable.

Her mind was off somewhere far away as she sat in the parking lot drinking the last of the man who suggested hanging her from the tree when she heard another set of footsteps charging in her direction, without thinking Sookie turned grabbing he culprit and throwing him to the ground she paid no mind to the human under her hand as she reared her head back and tore into his neck.

"SOOKIE nooooo" she drank fiercely taking long drawls of blood into her mouth when she realized the blood wasn't human

"Oh god Sam I'm so sorry" she quickly released him from her grip and watched him fall to the ground unable to stay on his feet,

"shit shit shit" her brain was burning as she tried to focus "blood" she said sinking her fangs into her wrist and forcing it to Sam's mouth "please drink Please it will help."

Sookie paced the floor of Sam's trailer waiting for Eric she couldn't believe what she had done in a moment of pure rage she nearly drained one of her closest friends, Sam drank from Sookie's body but his body didn't seem to heal the gash in his throat continued to ooze blood and no matter how hard she tried he still couldn't get him to respond and she was worried that she may have killed him.

"Sookie" Eric pounded on the door to the trailer

She pulled the door open looking panicked "I don't know what happened" tears streamed down her face as she tried to explain,

"How did you get inside?" Eric asked ignoring the fact that there were four bodies behind him in the parking lot and Sam was lying in the middle of the floor bleeding.

"What, I don't know" Eric looked at her unsure of what to say or do "Eric I gave him my blood but I didn't work he's dying"

Eric wasn't sure why her blood hadn't worked and he couldn't believe she had lost it so bad but he knew if he was going to save Sam he needed her to bring him out of the trailer,

"Bring him outside" Sookie did what she was told

Eric bit into his wrist pouring his blood into the shifters mouth and within a few minutes they could see Sam's wounds closing and he started to regain consciousness "now what happened."

The tone in Eric's voice was enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand up, Sookie explained the events from earlier that night and made sure to tell him about the silver net and how easy to was to escape leaving him speechless by the end of her story.

Sam sat up startled he pushed himself across the ground trying to get as far away from vampire Sookie as he could "how could you do that" he screamed getting up and running inside his trailer, Sookie started to follow but Eric pulled her back telling her it probably wasn't a good idea directing her on how to clean up the mess she had made with the four vampire hunters instead.

It was close to dawn by the time Sookie and Eric erased all signs of the murderous scene in the parking lot of Merlot's and she didn't feel right leaving without checking on Sam, she knocked on the door getting no response for several minutes but when she knocked again the door flew open as Sam stood there with shot gun aimed at her chest.

"it has wooden bullets and I will shoot" he barked at her as she backed down the stairs and into the yard

Sam warned Sookie that she was no longer wanted around his home or his bar and if she showed her face again he would shoot her without thinking twice "you're a monster" he screamed as he watched her get into her car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sookie are you listening" Eric waved his hand in front of her face breaking her out of her trance

"So what does this mean" Sookie sank back on the sofa her anger deflating as she remembered how horrible things seemed to turn out when she didn't keep it on check,

Eric looked at her and for the first time in weeks she seemed relaxed and more like the woman he had fallen in love with instead of the frantic vampire that seemed to react to the simplest of things.

"Well they are putting you on probation" Sookie looked at him clearly confused by what he was talking about

'Probation?"

"You will have to follow some guide lines in order to avoid any trouble; they won't allow you to have any vampire rights while you are on probation"

Sookie was getting irritated Eric was beating around the bush and it was driving her crazy "ok get to it Eric what are the rules,"

Eric didn't know how she was going to react to the rules Nan had given him for her to follow lately he wasn't too sure of how she would react to anything and he hated himself more every day for not being able to save her human life.

"You can't own or operate any business's, you can't have any permanent ties to another vampire no marriage, no progeny's and you can't own any property including property from your human life."

Eric read the list from a piece of paper that was sitting on the desk in front of him, the piece of paper that he had signed taking responsibility.

"What, how can they, what" Sookie couldn't contain her anger anymore not only were they telling her she couldn't work to make a living but she wasn't allowed to own her own home or marry Eric or anyone for that matter, Sookie thought about all of her new rules and what they meant and she finally understood they wanted her to mess up Nan and the authority were hoping she would get herself killed.

She sat back down on the couch pushing her temper back down deep inside, "how long will the probation last?"

Eric was shocked at how calm and cool she was being he had expected the worst even picturing her running out from the bar and going on a killing spree, the truth was Eric didn't know if Sookie was capable of controlling her emotions and the thought of losing her again was worse than facing his true death.

"One hundred years" he could see her struggling to process the information but felt proud of her at the same time as he watched the shaking in her hands slow,

"what am I supposed to do" Sookie looked up at Eric and for the first time that night he saw the woman he had fallen in love with and he couldn't help but go to her and cradle her in his arms.

"Sookie it will be ok I will make sure it's ok"

"Where will I live, what will happen to grans house?"

Eric knew she would have a lot of questions and to be honest he didn't have all the answers this was all new to him, the only vampire he had ever been responsible for was Pam and she was his progeny which gave him the power to prevent t her from doing anything that was dangerous for them.

"You can live with me and your house will go to Jason, I can pay him to keep up on the house" her house was always the most important thing to her it was where she grew up and also where she died but most of all it was a part of who she was and if keeping it in Jason's name meant she could still have that but it wasn't good enough.

"I don't want to give Jason my house it's my house" Sookie snapped looking up at Eric

"It's my house, mine and who the hell are they to say what I can and can't do"

Eric tried to hold on to her but she pushed him back jumping up off of his lap and pacing the room, "I want my life back fuck all this vampire do's and don'ts," Eric reached for her again trying to calm her down ,

"Sookie please just" she shoved his hands away from her "just what Eric just live unattached to anything or anyone for a hundred years, is that what you are asking me to do."

Eric jumped from the sofa moving closer to her he could see the rage burning in her eyes and he was afraid of what might come next,

"Damn it Sookie calm down before you do something stupid" he tried to sound superior but the effect was lost on her she was too far gone.

"No Eric I won't calm down" she clenched her hands tight fighting the urge to attack him, she knew it wasn't his fault but here he was the messenger giving her a sentence the all mighty Authority wasn't brave enough to give her themselves. Sookie stepped back from Eric her throat ached and her skin felt like a thousand ant were crawling all over her body,

"I need air" she said looking at the door behind Eric.

"Sookie please talk to me" Eric didn't want to move from in front of the door for fear that she would do something they both would regret "stay and talk to me,"

"Eric move now I need air" she took a few steps toward him her eyes still locked on the door "there is nothing to talk about I need to think I need air so fucking move" she barked her voice sounding nothing like her.

Sookie could feel her temper boiling over and there was only one thing that could calm her at this point and there were no humans in the room, she looked through Eric at the office door she could smell the blood and hear their human hearts beating as the drank and danced and all she had to do was make it past Eric to the other side of that door.

"MOVE"

"NO"

"MOVE NOW ERIC" Sookie didn't know how much longer she could bear being pinned in his office "move or I will move you" she threatened still not looking at his face not sure if she could handle the pain and disappointment that it held, Eric had no idea if he could stop her before she made it through the door and the last couple of time he tried to keep her from running the two of them had gotten into it pretty bad.

He could tell she was getting stronger and it was happening way more rapidly than it was supposed to, Eric had never seen a vampire like Sookie it was as if everything vampire about her was intensified and the humanity in her disappeared. He started to wonder if he could really help her find a balance and be normal and he was afraid the two of them would both meet their true death if he couldn't,

"Sookie look at me" Eric stepped toward her blocking her view of the door "look at me" her eyes drifted up to his face and like she thought she could see the pain she was causing him and she wanted to make it go away.

"I need air Eric" her voice was pleading

"Get me out of here please" Eric walked to her quickly wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck

"I love you Eric" she squeezed him back before shoving him with all of her might catching him off guard as he stumbled falling backward over the desk as she flew out the door and into the night.

Eric jumped back to his feet shaking the broken glass from the lamp on his desk out of his hair, "Pam" his voice carried through the bar "I'm on it she yelled back" knowing that he was leaving and wouldn't be back until he found her, this wasn't the first time or the second or even the third Sookie was beginning to make a habit of running away when she couldn't handle things.

The first month as a vampire was usually the hardest but things never happened like the should for Sookie she was different and Pam understood why that bothered her so much, Sookie confided in Pam a few weeks ago when Eric went out of town to speak to the Authority about their situation.

"I hate this" Sookie snapped throwing herself down on Eric's couch

"What now" Pam rolled her eyes in Sookie's direction

"I'm a freak, I was a freak as a human and now I'm a freak as a vampire" Pam didn't reply to her remark because she knew being a vampire was hard enough but to have all of the issues Sookie had on top of it would be unbearable,

Eric looked across the bar at Pam as he headed out the front door he knew he was in for a long night, Sookie was good a hiding it was one of the many traits she inherited from Ocella. Eric took off into the night sky flying in circles around the trees and parking lots that surrounded the bar; he knew she was probably long gone by now but he hoped she was being honest with him when she told him she just needed air.

Every time Sookie had taken off in the past it led to trouble but she was getting better at controlling herself lately so he hoped that even if she did find a human to drink from she would be able to stop herself before she killed them,

Eric swooped lower as he watched the trees shake in the nearby woods normally he would assume it was some kind of animal but he could still smell Sookie nearby so he decided to take a closer look and it paid off as he watched her from just above the trees running back and forth through the woods like she wasn't sure where she was going.

"I know your there Eric" she screamed looking up in his direction

"What are you doing" he whispered still above the trees keeping his distance until he was sure she wouldn't run again,

"I told you I needed air"

Eric watched her body language noticing how much calmer she seemed to be, her eyes shining bright blue in the moonlight he swooped down wrapping his arms around her and laughing as he shot back up into the sky.

"You're not funny" Sookie said mocking his laughter

"Put me down Eric" her voice seemed sad as she up into his eyes

"No" he argued back flying further into the sky "you use to like this"

"how are you not angry with me" her concern warmed Eric's heart it was the first time in weeks she had showed remorse for her actions and in that moment he could see a small part of her humanity deep inside of her.

"Sookie I know this isn't easy for you but I just wish you would let me help"

She looked away from him quickly not wanting him to see what was really going on behind her eyes, "I don't want your help I want to be strong enough to do it on my own." Eric looked at her finally understanding what the problem was. She was being treated like a child unable to say or do anything for herself and even he was guilty of making her feel that way, Eric was sure he was making it easy on her by planning out her nights and telling her where to live and how to live but really he was taking away what made her who she was her independence.

I'm sorry" he pressed his lips to the top of her head

"But I can't trust you to do it alone, you know that right?"

"Yeah but" Sookie cut her sentence short, she knew he was right every decision she made on her own from the moment she was turned until now had caused them problems,

"I know" she exhaled an unneeded breath into his chest

It was just after she decided she wanted to main stream and Eric was busy making arrangements to meet with the Authority to discuss her situation, she argued with Eric that going to Fangtasia and sitting in room full of human blood bags wasn't the best idea and after a little begging and pleading he agreed. Sookie had been drinking human blood since she was turned and it was hard for her to admit but she loved the rush of holding a life in her hands teetering so close to the edge not knowing if you will stop in time, her blood would boil as the sound of the human heart slowing filled her ears and in that second all she wanted was the kill.

She knew she couldn't ever tell Eric about this side of her he would never understand how she could go from not wanting to hurt a fly to yearning to take a life, Eric was working so hard to prove to the authority that Sookie could be a benefit to the vampire race but she wasn't so sure his work wouldn't be in vein.

After spending hours convincing Eric to leave her home while he went to handle some business at Fangtasia she felt an uncertain relief when she was finally alone, it was only a matter of time before she started to feel restless her body ached for the hunt and the silence in the empty house seemed to only intensify the blood lust. Sookie was trying to do the right thing she wanted so badly to be one of those vampires that could pop open a bottle of true blood and be satisfied but the burning in her in the back of her throat and the way her skin crawled all over her body could only be cured by one thing.

She knew Eric kept a bottle of human blood in the fridge for emergency's and the neighbor three doors down passed by the house with her dog that's exactly what it became, Sookie hated and loved the sounds the human body made the heart thumping and the blood swishing through their vein it was heaven and torture all rolled into one.

Sookie downed the bottle of blood from the fridge feeling the tension in her body ease as soon as it made contact with her lips but she knew it would only be a matter of time before the blood lust took over again and she didn't want to be alone, she flipped her phone open dialing Eric's number hoping he could come home and she together they could find a better way to distract her but disappointment set in quickly when his voicemail picked up.

"Eric this is Sookie call me please" she hung up and stared at the phone willing it to ring,

Her patience was wearing thin after a few minutes of hearing nothing back from him she decided it would be better to be at Fangtasia with him and Pam than to be alone and possibly eat a neighbor, Sookie figure the blood she had drank would keep the hunger away at least until she go to the bar and she couldn't have been more wrong.

Sookie started off walking keeping to the woods and trails taking every short cut she knew to avoid any human contact, her plan seemed to be working well as long as she told herself that when she made it to Fangtasia Eric would find a willing donor and everything would be alright.

By the time she reached the woods behind the bar Sookie was feeling proud of herself, she had made it the entire way without hurting a single person and that would have been true if right at that second a couple hadn't walked out of the bar arguing.

She stood at the edge of the woods watching their altercation and she could feel herself getting aroused their anger and passion causing her thirst to spike and she could smell the blood as it moved through their bodies she wanted them not just one but both of them, Sookie couldn't form a calm thought she wanted blood and she had the perfect way to get it.

The couple argued not seeing her as she approached them from behind waiting for the perfect moment and when the couple leaned toward each other to embrace she attacked, slamming their bodies together nocking the air out of them she quickly drug both of them to the woods.

Sookie wasted no time biting into one and then the other savoring the moment by drinking a little of each at a time it was perfect watching the blood ooze from one while she drank from the other, she bathed in them covering her face and arms in their blood and licking it off it was the most amazing feeling Sookie had ever felt.

"Sookie"

Was the single word that brought her back to who she was, his voice was filled with fear and anger and she knew she had done wrong, like a scolded puppy she crouched back into the corner snuggling up to a tree,

"Oh god I'm sorry Eric" she whispered from her position on the ground.

Eric quickly jumped into action checking the humans for any signs of life he bit into his wrist filling their mouths with his blood hoping that it would erase the she had done. Sookie watched his actions as he took care not to hurt them more than she already had and she wished she had inherited his compassion instead of his strength, once the couple regained consciousness and Eric glammoured them half way to crazy to be sure they remembered nothing about coming to Fangtasia or the attack he walked away from her without saying a word.

"Sookie did you hear me?" Eric released her from his grip as they landed

"Huh"

"I said are you hungry" Sookie shook her head yes as they turned and walked back to the bar.

" Oh look who's back" Pam teased from behind the bar as she pulled out two bloods and handed them too Sookie,

"Pam" Eric called her down

"What she can handle it" she spat before going back to cleaning up the place

"Eric I'm fine" Sookie pulled the tops from the bottles of blood and sat quietly at the end of the bar drinking them

"Yeah she's fine Eric, for now" Pam laughed

"What's that supposed to mean" Sookie was annoyed by her comment

"I would tell you but you might run away before I finish" Pam snickered again turning her back to the bar

Sookie jumped from her stool catching Pam of guard she grabbed a hand full of her hair laughing as she slammed her face down on the bar

'What's the matter Pam losing your edge in your old age?"

Pam fought against Sookie's grip hissing and pushing with all of her might to get Sookie off of her but she was stronger than she anticipated,

"You freaky little brat, let go of me" Pam's fangs shot out making her words slur

The two of them struggled against each other Sookie to hold Pam in her place and Pam to break free

"Eric get you're fucking girlfriend off of me" Eric laughed as he watched Pam struggle with the fact that Sookie was not only her match in wits but in strength as well, "Sookie let her go" he said snickering under his breath as he walked back into his office leaving the two of them to fight like children.

"Only if she says please first" Sookie taunted her vampire sister knowing full well that she would meet her true death before she would say please to her.

"Fuck you Sookie" Pam continued to struggle against her grip; Sookie released her flashing quickly across the room with a rag in her hand she pretended to clean a table while Pam glared at her smiling a smile that might have terrified her if she were still human.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and Sookie was managing to control herself with a little extra help from Eric and Pam, it was hard for her relying on someone else's emotions but she was trying her best to follow the instructions Eric had given. She fed regularly on willing donors from the bar and they had figured out that a little hot vampire sex and a night time flight with Eric helped with her rage, Sookie was proud of her self and the progress she was making but most of all she was glad not to see that disappointed look on Eric's face that she had seen so frequently since being turned.

Sookie wondered around the parking lot behind Fangtasia getting some air or so that's what she told Eric but really she was struggling with that other part of herself the part that told her to rip apart every warm body in the building and smear the blood all over her body. This was part of her this was who she was now the monster she fought to control every night of her new life, she took a few deep breaths realizing how long she had been standing in the dark alone and she knew Eric would worry if she didn't head back inside soon so she pulled the door open and headed back into the chaos.

The fangers were in full effect decked out in the black leather and fish net the smell of the sweat made Sookie's stomach turn as the surrounded her booth pining for her attention, Eric watch from across the room shooting her a smile hoping it would help her cope. She knew his intentions were good and he had even hired a new vampire bar tender hoping the new meat would take some of the attention off of her but in the end it failed, Sookie had inherited many parts of the vampires who had given blood to save her and one of those were Eric's irresistibility and the fact that she couldn't stand being in their presence only intensified it.

The new bar tender though friendly on the eyes standing over six foot tall with thick dark hair and the brightest blue eyes Sookie had seen since her own, Levi was his name though she was sure he had been called by many others over the years had very little charisma when it came to the bar patrons but seemed eager to please Eric. Sookie couldn't help but feel there was something strange about the vampire but she chalked it up to her own irritability from being pinned in the bar for several hours a night after all he was there because Eric thought it would help her.

"You jealous" Pam whispered into Sookie's ear startling her

"Jealous of what exactly" Sookie snickered back tossing a napkin at the table,

"You're telling me you haven't noticed how our sexy bar tender throws himself at Eric every five seconds"

Sookie looked up at the sleek blonde dressed in a lacy black blouse with skin tight leather pants. It was part of the show they put on every night a Fangtasia and Sookie couldn't help but think about how much better Pam looked in the pastel colors she wore when she when she wasn't parading around the bar,

"Oh really Pam like he is the first vampire male or female you have seen throw themselves at Eric" Sookie waved her hand brushing off her comment.

She couldn't lie she had noticed the way Levi went out of his way to anticipate Eric's every move and she knew at some point she would need to have a little talk with him, not that she was insecure about her relationship with Eric she knew they were monogamous and have been since they had been together but there was always a chance that someone might catch Eric's eye. Sookie went about her evening surrounded by needy little humans pining for her affections and when the bar finally closed she didn't stick around waiting for Eric like she usually did, Sookie knew he would be disappointed but she was starting to feel smothered by all of the rules that were supposed to keep her safe from the Authority.

Once in the parking lot she pushed off the ground leaping into the air she hadn't told Eric about her little ability yet, it was something she was working on in her free time which was becoming less and less lately now that Eric had given her a full time position at the bar but she still managed to sneak off every now and then. Sookie hovered over the trees watching the stars bounce around the sky when she caught something moving out of the corner of her eye, she wasn't sure what she saw but as she listened and watched from above the trees she knew it wasn't human and it wasn't there by accident.

Sookie swooped down pushing through the thick brush of the trees and pouncing on her prey shoving him to the ground and sitting on top of him, shortly after landing she knew who it was that she had caught stalking her through the trees and she wasn't surprised to find Levi in her grasp.

"Why are you following me" Sookie demanded pushing her heal into the nape of his neck,

"I, I, I'm not" Levi squealed under the pressure of her foot Sookie flipped the thin ma n with little effort pressing her face against his

"Liar" she hissed.

"Why are you following me?"

Sookie tried to sound menacing and stern but the fear on Levi's face mad her want to laugh, she knew he was much older than her and by rights should be able to flick her off of him like a flea but her strength was yet to be matched by any vampire young or old.

"Eric was looking for you, I was just trying to be helpful" Levi pleaded with her but she knew better than to believe him

"Eric knows how to find me why would he send you and not come himself," She twisted her foot pushing it deeper into his throat

"I saw you leave" he struggled to talk under the pressure of her boot "I came on my own."

"Why" Sookie eased her foot off slightly "why would you come at all" Levi didn't have an answer he shrugged his shoulders hoping she would take his word that he was only trying to be helpful,

Her first instinct was to too crush his throat and rip him to shreds enjoying the sounds of his bones as they broke but when she thought of Eric she couldn't bring herself to do it knowing that if the authority found out she had killed another vampire it would mean his and Pam's lives too.

Sookie lifted her foot from his neck allowing him to stand and dust himself off, "does Eric know you can fly"

She didn't answer him but as she rolled her eyes and walked away she realized Levi would rush back to tell Eric what he saw hoping to earn brownie points with him so she headed back to the bar hoping to catch him first and avoid the lecture for not telling him she figured it out. Sookie walked through the doors to the bar thinking she would find a frantic Eric and a snickering Pam but what she found instead baffled her, Pam was dusting glassed behind the bar not even bothering to look up as she walked through the door and Eric was in his office his hair disheveled looking stressed as usual as he fussed over the usual paper work.

Sookie hissed realizing she was lied to Eric wasn't looking for her at and at this point she wasn't even sure they had noticed she was gone, the sound of her irritation caught Eric's attention causing him to look up and question her demeanor "What's going on now." She didn't answer but continued to stand clenching her fists a few feet from his desk, Eric dropped his pen quickly walking over to her cupping her face in his hands and kissing her sweetly hoping to distract her from whatever was causing that look in her eye.

"Levi" Sookie whispered dodging Eric's kisses

"Did you have him follow me" Eric's tried to keep up with her train of thought but he was clueless as to what she was talking about.

"Follow you, have who follow you" he said reaching for her hand, Sookie turned moving further away from him her anger was getting the best of her and she couldn't stand that she had been trick so easily by the ass kissing bar tender.

"Were you looking for me, or did you have him follow me, just tell me the truth" she breathed heavily as she spoke trying to calm herself but she knew it was no use,

"Sookie I didn't have anyone follow you and I don't understand what's going on here so just tell me" Eric's patients was growing thin he had no idea why she would think he was having her followed and at this rate her rage would have her storming off before he had a chance to find out.

Sookie turned to looking directly into Eric's his eyes as she spoke hoping she would see the truth there, "I was flying around the woods behind the bar when I saw something leaping through the trees following me when I caught him" a smile spread across Eric's face he had heard everything she said but couldn't help the pride he felt hearing that she could fly.

"Flying around the woods huh" Sookie's heart softened when she realized that she had just blurted out her little secret, the secret that she was sure would only cause him to worry more knowing that now she would be even harder to catch when she felt like she needed to get away.

"Ok, ok so I can fly that's not the point here did you have Levi follow me or not"

"If you didn't send him why was he following me?"

Eric looked at her "where is Levi now" Sookie could feel herself getting angrier at Eric's concern for Levi,

"I left him in the woods when he told me you were looking for me" she bit out each word furiously

Eric could understand her anger over his concern for their new bartender but in the end he knew what Sookie was capable of and if she was this angry over Levi following her he couldn't help but worry about what she had done when she caught him.

"Sookie I didn't have anyone follow you but I am sure he just thought he was helping after all that's what he was hired to do" Eric hoped she would understand what he was saying but she had a way of letting her emotions get the best of her and no matter how much they worked on it Sookie's anger was beyond her control most of the time,

Sookie leaned back against Eric quietly focusing on her breathing and mulling over what Eric was saying. She was positive Levi was following her and she didn't believe he was just being helpful but after a few minutes she told herself that though she didn't trust Levi she did trust Eric and rather than fly off the handle torturing the man she loved she would just have to keep a closer eye on the new bar tender from now on.

"Where is he from" Sookie asked her question catching Eric off guard

The truth was Eric didn't know where Levi was from and it was part of the reason he was so stressed lately other than knowing that he was passing through his area looking for a job Eric couldn't seem to find out anything about him, he was slowly searching through Bill Compton's vampire data base hoping to find some info on the vampire but wasn't having much luck their either. Eric had tried talking to Levi on several occasions with no luck and even asked that pam and a few other vampires from around the bar to get close and try to learn what they could immediately reporting it back to him but so far if Levi was hiding something he wasn't telling.

He had his suspicions which were a bigger part of his stress the most likely one being that Nan Flanagan was up to her old tricks again sending an unknown vampire through his area eager to help and get close to the rouge vampire as Nan called her, Eric had noticed how odd Levi was always following him around wanting to help with any task big or small foolishly thinking Eric hadn't noticed him watching Sookie out of the corner of his eye. He believed Levi's helpfulness was his way of getting close to him which meant being close to her and though his gut told him to throw the newcomer out on his ass he needed to know what Nan was up to and that meant waiting it out but it also meant lying to Sookie and keeping her from killing him.


End file.
